villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Swan (Lollipop Chainsaw)
Swan, AKA the Goth Geek Bastard, is the main antagonist in the video game; Lollipop Chainsaw. He's the one responsible for the zombie outbreak and is the leader of the Dark Purveyors. History Past Sawn was an outcast at high school. He was picked on, humiliated, abused and rejected by everyone all because he's different. The only closest and possible friend Swan had at San Romero was Juliet Starling, who unlike the majority of San Romero, did not show a crude disrespect for him at his presence. And because of their possible friendship, it also seemed that Swan fell in love with Juliet, but felt rejected when he found out that Nick, who was a jock was her boyfriend. This enraged Swan as he want to get revenge on those who rejected him. Swan somehow managed to learn about the dimension known as Rotten World and how to open gates between Earth and Rotten World. He also found out about the Zombie of Zombies, and the ritual to summon him. Creating the Zombie Outbreak During Juliet's 18th birthday, Swan managed to summon a horde of Zombies all across San Romero by opening the gateway between Earth and Rotten World. When Juliet and Nick managed to exit the High School via an explosion, they encounters Swan. Swan tells the two, along with her mentor Morikawa, that he's the one responsible for the zombie outbreak. Swan also summoned five intelligent zombies so they could cause Chaos all throughout San Romero. Morikawa attempted to stop him, but the Dark Purveyors managed to intercept. Swan then sent Zed to kill Juliet and Nick. Completing the Ritual After Juliet managed to kill Zed, Vikke, Mariska, and Josey, both she and Nick eventually encounters Swan in the Cathedral. Swan told Juliet that he thought she wouldn't make it. Just as she was about to confront Swan, Lewis Legend showed up and confronted her. While the two were fighting, Swan was watching the whole thing. After Juliet managed to kill Lewis, she was about to confront Swan for what he's done. However, Swan shows up, clapping and laughing out loud. Swan tells Juliet that he wanted her to kill the Dark Purveyors. He wanted her to do this to open the gate between here and Rotten World. Swan grabs Lewis' machine gun guitar, and told Juliet that he set the whole thing up. He then told that a ritual required a pawn, five pre-selected Zombies to be killed and shout of a certain phrase; Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto! (Translated as; My Life, King, for Your evil plan! in Latin) before they die, and a sacrifice of the one who created the ritual. Juliet asked why he did all this, to which Swan replied that Juliet was like everyone else. Swan the processes to shoots himself with Lewis' machine gun guitar. With the sacrifice, the gates opened and the Zombie of Zombies; Killabilly was summoned. Before Swan was sucked into the gates, he told Juliet that the reason why unleashed a zombie horde, that the world rejected and ridiculed him. As he was sucked into the gateway between worlds, Swan told Juliet that the eternal screams would be his pop music. When Juliet and Nick managed to get inside Killabilly, they found Swan's decapitated head, and his body connected to Killabilly's core. Morikawa, Juliet's Master, tells Juliet that the only way to kill Killabilly is to place Nick's head onto Swan's body and have Killabilly self-destruct. However if Nick does this, he won't make it. Nick demands Juliet to place him onto Swan's body. Juliet places Nick onto Swan's body, and Nick makes Killabilly explode, killing Swan as well. Gallery Swan's Info Card.jpg|Swan's Info Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Necromancers Category:In love villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Successful Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Outcast Category:Teenage Villains Category:Leader Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Anarchist Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sorcerers Category:Bombers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Voodoo Category:Big Bads Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Friend of the hero